Jack-O' Valentine/Quotes
The following is a list of quotes attributed to Jack-O' Valentine. Guilty Gear Xrd ;Intro * "Better assess your performance..." → "Oh well..." / "Returning fire." * "Yes, you..." → "Awwww!" / "Time to get dirty!" * "We can pass some time..." → "Gimme candy?" / "Trick or treat!" ;Outro * "Oh boy. Did I hurt you a little too much?" → "Sorry?" * "You won't even make the cuts with that..." → "Oh well!" * "Aww, you don't have any candy?" → "Still have some..." ;Moves *Instant Kill: ** "Overriding drag coefficient!" ** "I WANT OUT!!" ** "Feast on thiiiiis!" ** "I overreacted... must exercise control." ** "Hmm... this could be a weapon of mass destruction." ** "Trick worked like a charm!" ** "Hehehe... next time, I break the earth, too." ** "Let's play a little more..." * Instant Kill reactions: ** And Then She Said... Farewell ** This is...me? ** All Dead ** Raiden ** Magnum Wedding ** Theater of Pain ;Winning * Self: "Grah! I said stop copying me!" * Sol: "Our research has gone as far as to accelerate the finitude of the Hayflick limit... Wait, "our"... and who are you supposed to be again?" * Ky: "I suppose you meet the "three conditions." In a different world, perhaps, you would be feasting on fine cuisine then hop into your open-top supercar with a glamorous woman to go hunting in the countryside and then... What, a king!? What don't you have!?" * May: "That's rather tomboyish and unlady-like. Swinging around an anchor endlessly. Is that supposed to be trendy in this era?" * Faust: "Even with technology to travel to the ends of the galaxy, your species will never truly understand all the mysteries that lay at the bottom of the sea. Did you know that? The scale of a mystery isn't proportional to its difficulty. But watching you, it reminds me of the potential of the human race. " * Potemkin: "Science may help you find the "correct" answer, but that won't get you any closer to the better answer. Now... why can't we all get along?" * Chipp: "Aww, did that hurt? Should I call the wambulance for you? Huh? Really... that's all it took? Why, I must be better than I thought!" * Zato: "Ignorance leaves you thristy. Blind acceptance is foolish. All-knowing is barren. Human desire seems quite irrational." * Millia: "The person who just solved the truths of the universe, and the person who just saw a flower bloom in their garden. Who do you think is happier? There's no answer. But I can tell you this: The person who begins calculating risks is neither. You keep looking down like that, all your happiness will run away." * Axl: "People tell you not to get caught up in the past... But you're facing it head-on. Some don't even know how to appreciate the lack of pain and go soft. You're doing good. I hope you can find a way back to your own timeline!" * Baiken (post-''REV 2''): "Doesn't it get cold wearing a kimono in the winter? I'm sure the men love getting an eyeful, but you're making it really hard for me to focus on fighting you. Try wearing bell-bottoms, like me! They're much easier to move in." * Johnny: "They say gamblers are good at perceiving things from a statistical point of view, but it's better to be prepared for all sorts of scenarios and cases across many more levels of varying depths. After all, what truly matters in everything ultimately lies in your adaptability to the changes around you." * Venom: "Trajectory simulations really are tough, In your case, you need to know launch angles and behavior when it collides with surfaces... Quite the billiards nerd. Oh, I meant that as a compliment." * Jam: "This might sound rather a posteriori, but you don't stand a chance against me. My theoretical specs easily exceed that of any human being." * Dizzy (post-''REV 2''): "Gotten used to the human world yet? When it feels like there are too many things to remember, you should spend more time thinking about the logic than simply memorizing. It's much more pleasant to watch someone eloquently explain the logic behind a single event in history, than rant 100 facts." * Slayer: "Finally... relatively formal fashion. The modern vests or mufflers are a little too trendy for my tastes." * I-No: "You are linked to the planet itself... It would be in my best interest to eliminate you here, but... No matter how I represent your danger as a number. I need to approach human life with more delicacy... right?" * Sin: "The ability to not overthink things is actually quite astonishing with respect to math. For example, 1+1 isn't necessarily 2 when applying the non-linear mathematical model. You might be able to do this in your head. However, not thinking at all is... a little different. Back to training for you." * Ramlethal: "Looks like you've finally gained a psyche. Valentines are like my childre... no, sisters, I suppose. We must get along nicely." * Leo: "Your very own dictionary? I respect your pursuit for knowledge, but may I recommend learning when to actually apply this vocabulary in conversation... and when to stay quiet? Let's start with being quiet." * Elphelt: "I was cultured from Aria's core-dump, which makes my recall ratio much higher than yours. This might sound odd, but I "feel" aware of your weaknesses." * Bedman: "Hmm... maybe I should just WAKE you up. They say people forget over 90% of their dreams' content within 10 minutes of waking up. Maybe you'll even forget about those nasty schemes you're plotting." * Raven: "I hate to say this, but what's inside of you... There's no world that places higher value on expressing it through words or emotions. I think what you want to change is not the world... But yourself." * Haehyun: "Often times people would refer to a high rate of resemblance as "being the same," but I thought that was simply a result of the margin between humans and thier language. The source of emotion... Yet here you are advocating where there's a will, there's a way. Perhaps I haven't given human strength the credit it deserves. " * Answer (post-''REV 2''): "Knowledge is part of existence, but the people who disclose information are subject to change under Sorge's philosophy, right? In the end, you realize that everything is relative and trying to find a single truth impossible. Even with your passive intuition as high as it is, there's still a limit to how well you can fight the doxa." Category:Quote list